Ademar Martín
|Abisumo}} |epithet = |birthday = January 6 |age = 36 |gender = Male |height = 275 cm (9'0" ft) |weight = 230 kg (507 lbs) |hair = Black |eye = Grey |bloodtype = B- |quirk = |status = Active |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Villain |affiliation = |team = |fightingstyle = |rank =C-Rank |bounty = 20,000¡Mucha Lucha!: Sky reveals Ademar's bounty, stating she could buy a new car with said money. |debut =''¡Mucha Lucha!'' |voice = |image gallery = }} , also known as |Abisumo}}, is a C-rank villain¡Mucha Lucha!: Miss America reveals Ademar's villain name and rank. who operates within the city of Houston. Prior to his descent into criminal activity, Ademar was a professional luchador within the . During his title match for the championship belt, it was interrupted by who was sent flying into the ring as a result of his fight with a villain. In the midst of said battle, Ademar's was burned to ash which left his face exposed and reputation tarnished. He was unable to make a comeback into the wrestling scene and eventually spiraled into an alcoholic depression. His depression evolved into hatred upon seeing Dragonaut thrive while he was a shadow of his former self, declaring he would break heroes and reveal them to society as he had been. Appearance Ademar is an extremely large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique as a result of his Quirk and usage of steroids. As a result of his Mexican heritage, Ademar has a light skin complexion and strong, square jawline. He has rather long, messy black hair, that bounces and moves around. He sports a pink leopard skin tank-top with darker pink jeans, brown boots, and black studded wristbands. He wears a thick chain from the back of his waist, to three-forth of the way around his waist, ending at his hips. Gallery LuchadorMan2.jpg|Ademar's current appearance. LuchadorMan3.jpg|Ademar's wrestling attire as Abismo. LuchadorWantedPoster.jpg|Ademar's Wanted Poster. Personality Abilities Overall Abilities: Quirk '| |Gigante}}: Ademar's Quirk manifests as his body being abnormally large when compared to other humans, being referred to as . In addition to his increased size, Ademar possesses enhanced strength, endurance, and durability which allowed him to rise through the ranks as a professional wrestler and become the No. 1 contender in order to challenge the Ultra Heavyweight Class champion. In his quest to break heroes and strip them of their identity, Ademar has taken to using s in order to gain an edge against the likes of heroes. This has resulted in his already impressive strength, endurance, and durability being further augmented to the point where he is considered to be . *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Durability': Super Moves * | Jirāru}} * |Vuorutia Mesa}}: Stats Equipment Battles and Events Trivia *Ademar's appearance is based on Hugo from and , a video game series. *Ademar's surname Martín means "Warrior", and Ademar "Strong and Famous". As such, his entire name means "Strong and Famous Warrior". *Ademar's luchador name is a reference towards professional wrestler , with his name being Spanish for said word. Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Individual Villains Category:C-Rank Villains Category:Mutant Quirk Users